Leave out all the rest
by LeBeauMenteur
Summary: "Its so fitting that La Push was your first thought that night." "Why is that?" "My Dad always told me that night time was the safest time in the forest. The Bears return to their young, the Deer to their doe, the Wolves to their cubs...They all always returned to their families, to love, to hope, happiness, and warmth at night... and so did you."
1. Going and Coming Back

Leave out all the rest

*1*

Going and coming back

She leaned her chest up against the steering wheel unable to see the faded sign that was supposed to be bidding her welcome in the dead of the night.

Ari had made the ride from Charles county Maryland to Washington on a whim. She turned away from the road for a second eyeing the twin blonde haired boys in the back, fast asleep strapped in cars seats. She had their things, hers, and the money in her pocket. Nothing else.

Turning back to the road she remembered why they had to leave in the first place.

_The Door slammed and Ari jumped dropping the plate she was washing in the soapy dish water in the kitchen sink. Carter was home early?_

_ Stepping out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dishtowel she walked towards the front door with a smile expecting to see her tired husband but that smile slowly slipped away. Physically, there was nothing wrong but the train wreck emotions were written all over her husband's face as he dashed away from her up the stairs. _

_She followed him. Something wasn't right and she needed to know what. She'd just lain the boys down for bed after their bath before cleaning the kitchen and she had planned on washing their clothes next when he'd come in the house rushing past her. He was now throwing those very same clothes into bags. _

"_Carter? Carter w-what are you doing? What's wrong?" He gave no response and continued frantically packing everything in sight._

"_Carter! Talk to me! What's going on? What are you doing?!" she went to place her hands on his shoulders only to have him whirl around on her with the look of a wild man in his eyes._

"_You have to go! You and the boys, you have to take everything and you have to go!" He was scaring her. She'd never seen him this way, broken and defeated. Carter had always been strong, stubborn, curious and playful. She tried asking once again what was wrong and why they must leave and most importantly why he wasn't coming with them, but it seemed as if he'd quickly recovered himself from his vague explanation and began attending to his packing once again._

"_You must go." He mumbled. "You must take the boys and you must go far, far from here. Do you understand me?"_

_ She went to question him further again but he had taken a gun from the back of his pants, cocked it and she felt the words get stuck in her throat. He reached into the bottom drawer of his nightstand and stuck two largely packed white envelopes into the bag full of her clothes before there was a hard knock on the front door and she jumped._

_ Carter looked at her and she was suddenly more than fearful. She was downright terrified. He kissed her and told her he loved her and that she needed to grab the bags, the boys, and leave out the back door. The front door slammed open and Carter moved into action leaving his very confused wife behind. With great difficulty Ari did what she was told grabbing the bags, and the boys. She stumbled slightly down the stairs tripping over her heavy load and her own fright. Once she was in the living room her heart leapt into her throat. The couches where overturned, the coffee table smashed, TV busted and the front door hung off of the hinges from being kicked in. She could see Carter fighting two men on the front porch his gun missing. He managed to land a punch on the jaw of a dark man before the other olive skinned man punched carter in the stomach._

"_No!" she hadn't meant for it to come out, She hadn't meant to draw any attention to herself at all but the sickening sight of her Husband suffering gave her little time to bite her tongue. The man with the olive skin noticed her quickly after her outburst and made to move forward. She only had to turn to the right to run safely through the kitchen and out the back door and made to do so but not before seeing Cater do the unthinkable. _

_He shot the olive skinned man in the back of the head. _

_The blood spray went across her face the front of her shirt and the back of the boys night shirts, they awoke at the sound of the gun and she did her best to keep their heads smashed into her neck so they couldn't see anything. She wished she hadn't seen it but continued to stare wide eyed as the lifeless body of the olive skinned man fell to its knees and flat out on the floor. _

"_GO!" it sounded as if Carter was screaming at her from under water and she couldn't comprehend but she saw his face. The terror and the deep determination for her to help him do what was necessary to keep his family safe by getting the heck out of there. _

"_ARI! GO NOW!" so she turned and she ran. _

_Reaching the truck she haphazardly threw the boys in their cars seats doing her best to try and kiss and wipe away their tears and runny noses while strapping them in. There was repeated gun fire as she pulled out of the driveway, and she fought tears and choked screams of fear. _

_Save the boys. Only think about saving the boys._

_She noticed a black SUV followed her but managed to lose them in Virginia. From then on her adrenaline had died down, and she hadn't noticed anyone following them for miles so she pulled over. She hopped out of the car quietly trying not to wake the boys and cried making heart wrenching sobs that she tried to stifle with her hands. _

_This was so terrible, so very very terrible. Hyperventilating, she could feel herself having a panic attack but couldn't stop it. She needed Carter. She needed Carter to make everything alright but he wasn't there! He couldn't make everything alright. This was his fault! He'd sent her away unknowing and scared. But why? Why couldn't he have just told her what was going on? What he had done?_

_She screamed only releasing part of her heart ache and began trying to pull herself together again. She had to think about her boys. Picking herself up she checked the backseat once again to see if they were still asleep and got in starting the car. She knew where to go. _

_Throughout the long road trip she made various stops keeping a happy façade and getting to see her children smile every once and a while as they sight saw in different cities. There were moments when they asked about their father and Ari had to throw another distractions in their faces because she couldn't truly answer their questions._

_She had tried calling Carter from payphones many of times but got nothing but his voicemail. They spent nights in cheap disgusting motels that she paid for with cash in case anyone was watching her credit, and cried herself to sleep under covers when the boys where out cold._

_Day after Day she tried to piece together what Carter could have possibly done to set their life askew and constantly came up with nothing. Carter was a scientist, simply scientist. Studying the genealogical makeup of any living organisms' anatomy. He did some work under government supervision but he was mostly self-employed traveling all around to learn as much as he could about any and everything._

_ That's how Ari and Carter met. Ari is from a small Indian reservation in Washington and Carter had been there studying one year when they had bumped into each other. His twenty three years of age meant nothing to Ari's seventeen and they had loved each other at first sight. As soon as Ari had hit eighteen Carter had asked her to come away with him, to marry him. Her mother had been disgusted because Carter was a Pale of face and such romantic racial interactions were looked down upon by her tribe, but Ari took the risk and took Carter's hand following him anywhere. They had the twins soon after and Carter was the best father although, Ari had nothing to compare him to considering she'd never known her own father. Her and her family had lived peaceably on the east coast after being disowned from her own heritage although her culture had never left her heart. She was and always would be Quileute._

_It was even better that Carter had never wanted her to change. He had fallen in love with her for who she was. After the twins birth he'd made the effort to only travel minimally so he could be with her and the boys but when he did travel it was always short lived and with his best friend Davis. Their knowledge and research had helped cure diseases that many suffered from all over the world but it seemed no longer. _

_When Ari reached Colorado she searched through her bags and found the envelopes that Carter shoved in there that awful night. She'd been running low on cash and she figured that's what Carter had put in them. She had been right. One of the envelope was filled with more than five thousand dollars while the other was a very long, very detailed letter. Before she even began reading she became very angry. The letter meant Carter had knew this was coming and hadn't told her. Hadn't talked to her or truly expressed his fears with her as she had thought he'd been doing._

_Pushing her anger to the recesses of her mind she tried to focus on what she knew about her husband and how he wouldn't have intentionally kept things from her unless he thought it was really necessary so she read anyway. Before they had been married Ari had told Carter the legends of her people, and it seems her husband had viewed them more than just legend. The letter scribed in his elegant hand writing told her that he had conducted test on her and the twins finding out that Ari held an active gene that allowed her people to transform into wolves. _

_Werewolves. _

_Unbelieving she almost dropped the now weighted feeling papers but forced herself to hear her husband out. She had wanted an explanation didn't she? _

_This Wolf gene gave her twenty four chromosomes like that of a wolf instead of just twenty three like a normal human, and even though she hadn't "changed" the boys were now passed that still active gene. Which lead Ari to the why they were running. Carter had created a serum. This serum allowed the wolf gene to stay dormant. Not destroyed. Just dormant, and he had administered it to the twins. He was going to try and completely destroy it because he couldn't fathom the unbelievable responsibility and stress that such a gift would've placed on their children but he didn't know how to without giving them permanent genealogical damage. He had said he was protecting them. Allowing them to live as normally as possible because the legends, seeing the truth in genealogy, had also spoke of vampires being the trigger to the change._

_ His words had shocked her, but what shocked her even more was that Carter had conducted the project with Davis and Davis had betrayed him. Wanting to expose the information they both possessed. So Carter destroyed everything wanting to protect his family but Davis had already told. Carter had no idea who Davis was working for but he knew that Davis was promised a lot of money for not only all of the information but the serum. The only problem with that was that Carter had only made enough for the twins and had destroyed receptive information for more creation before Davis could get to it._

_That being known Ari was determined that it would be a cold day in hell before Davis got ahold of her boys. Her twenty three years of life may have been short but she would die before handing over her children._

_ Ari cried reading the letter and the last few pages where both an exclamation of Carter's love and a apology for his stupidity and placing his family in harms way when he was supposed to do everything in his power to protect them. She would have smacked him if he was in front of her for thinking that he did anything wrong. He had wrote that he didn't know if he would return to her, but that he would try his better than his best. This part of the letter was an even bigger pill to swallow other than the fact that there were werewolf's and people out hunting her down to kill her and steal her children._

_ She kept moving though and made her way home. If she could call it that, because no one would think her stupid enough to return to the beginning._

That's where Ari was now driving the dark twining roads set in between the forest.

She was home. She was back in La Push.


	2. Taking on the Man

*2*

Taking on the man

Driving through the darkness Ari looked left and right for the little red house that she remembered from her childhood. She passed by the small town grocery store and Book café remembering her multiple trips to Moon Water Fishing and travel supply. She had loved the outdoors in La Push. She spent most of her days as a young girl playing outside her front door under the canopy of the forest trees and wet earth. As she got older she journeyed further out going on hikes in the mountains and capturing the loveliest pictures with a Nikon camera her mother had bought for her one Christmas. She remembered gorgeous sunsets and thought provoking walks along first beach, but most of all she remembered the kind people and friends she had held while living on the reservation.

Nobody had really judged her too harshly or openly for her choice in groom except for her mother and the stark white sliver haired elders of the tribe. They were stubborn and so set in their old ways that they saw no choice but to criticize anything different; but for the most part people just found it curious that she chose a man of paler skin. Many had married within the tribe while others that did marry outside always chose a significant other with medium toned or darker skin. She was the exception. She made a choice outside of the stereotypical box.

Having this life altering event happen in her and Carter's home Ari found herself taking more time to review her past and over analyze her present. She was finding that she wasn't as normal as she liked to believe and that was even before she'd received the mind blowing information that she was the descendant of werewolves. She had always been the different girl making the different choices in her life.

After being stuck in thought she was beginning to believe it would be better to just stop and ask someone in the twenty-four hour shops or the diner she past a while ago for directions but soon after she finally broke through the constant tree line seeing the small red home nestled back into its own patch of woods. Rolling up the gravel driveway she was becoming a discouraged because it seemed as if no one was home. Praying to whatever God could hear her she unfastened her seatbelt anyway and killed the engine, she had to try. Plus she had been driving for so long she had to find somewhere for her and the boys to rest for the night.

Grabbing her purse from the passenger seat she made her way to the back of the car to grab the boy's duffle bag. She left hers deciding it was better not to have unnecessary weight. Going around to the right she picked up Dawn first and then Storm from the left. Each one instinctively laying their head on her shoulders burying their face in her hair and neck. She sighed glad she left her own bag in the car and kicked Storm's door shut.

Making her way up the porch runway she kicked at the front door three times unable to knock and waited. The kicks echoed loudly throughout the silent forest and it was so silent after a while that she began to think there really was no one home but then the door opened revealing a bright light and a very burly man in a wheel chair.

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep, soothing, and strong reminding her instantly of Carter and she felt the tears burn in her eyes. Trying to blink them away Storm sneezed on her neck and she snapped back into focus staring down the man before her.

"uh...yes, a-are you Billy Black?"

"I am. Who's asking?" Ari squirmed and adjusted her hold on the twins. They were getting heavy and Billy seemed to notice. Wheeling himself backward he opened the door wider.

"Come in please. You can lay them on the couch. Your first right." Ari nodded and made her way in laying the twins down in the small square living room with an old couch that smelled like fresh pine. She heard the squeal of wheels and turned around dropping her bags at the end of the couch.

"um...I'm Ari Brinson and I'm seeking a home on the reservation."

Ari knew there were strict rules about trying to live on the reservation hence why she was at Billy Blacks door step. Her being away for some time did nothing to erase the fact that she had been disowned by her heritage for mixing bloodlines but she had to exhaust her options starting with this one. It was for the safety of her children and if that meant charming her way back into her homeland and the heart of the man who was the head of the council so be it. Billy had been looking at her with an indescribable expression and all she could do was twiddle her thumbs while bouncing on her toes and wait.

"Mrs. Brinson do you know what time it is?"

Ari flinched very aware of what time it was considering she just spent more than five hours driving straight through from Idaho there.

"Yes sir I am. I drove all the way here from Maryland." Shock was written all over his face for a moment but he quickly composed himself.

"So why not call earlier on and set up a meeting with the council?" This was where things got tricky and Ari had been fighting with herself for the last few days as to how to explain herself should any of the council have asked something similar to that question. She had come up with nothing and right here and now she was so tired and worn down that the truth came spilling from her mouth long before she could bite her own tongue.

"Mr. Black I am a full blooded Quileute, and I know that someone of your standing would have full knowledge of what I'm about to tell you..." Billy looked confused but Ari just continued. "I carry an active Wolf gene."

Billy still kept up his confused expression and Ari felt as if she had made a mistake until she realized that of course he wasn't going to just come out with the secret without a fight.

"Mr. Black, I lived on this reservation with my mother never knowing my father until I was eighteen and then..." Ari sighed preparing herself for the judgment she knew was to come. "...then I...I married..." Ari was in no way ashamed of her marriage. Only the outcome of what Billy might do knowing she married a white man but damn it all to hell if she wasn't going to at least try to keep her children in safe. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and stared the man who headed her tribe in the eye. "I married a white man." Billy's confused expression was wiped away and replaced by compassion and understanding giving Ari all the more encouragement to continue.

"My husband, Carter Brinson, was a scientist. A genealogical scientist, and he learned of our tribe and history to win my affection. My husband did not believe our tales to be just legend and so he'd run test on me, discovering the truth of our people. When our sons were born he tested them as well and found that they carried the active gene. And so he created a serum. It allows the wolf gene to lay dormant unless brute force is used to activate it, meaning you'd need hundreds of vampires just to make my sons change form. My husband's best friend conducted this research with him and betrayed him. Giving the information to an unknown source although as much as I do know it wasn't the government. Carter destroyed everything. The only evidence that this serum even existed are my sons, and Davis-my husband's friend-is after them as capture and me-dead. My belief is that my husband has already suffered my intended fate. So I'm asking you Mr. Black-because I'm more than positive that this is the last place they will search...grant me passage home."

Billy was silent processing everything the woman before him had said but the only conclusion he could come to at the moment was that she needed help. That and the fact that she reminded him a lot of someone he knows, but at three o'clock in the morning Billy really didn't want to over exert his sleep deprived mind. Jake didn't live there anymore so there was a spare bedroom in the back and Billy was tired. This would have to be resolved tomorrow morning and with the council surrounding him to help with judgment.

"For tonight you can stay here. The children can sleep in the room in the back and you may lay with them if the bed is not big enough you are welcome to the couch. This will all be resolved in the morning when the council is at my disposal." the woman before him let out a long breath and hugged him fiercely as if he had just granted her access to heaven instead of a small crappy twin bed and a hot meal in the morning.

"Thank you so much." she released him grabbing her things and her children and walking down the hallway.

"The second door on the right." he heard the small squeak of Jake's door being opened and the click of the knob when it was shut and made his way to his own room for some sleep.


	3. Always something new

*3*

Always something new

"Momma?"

Something was shaking her shoulder and breathing hard in her face. "Momma?" She wiped the sleep from her eyes coming face to face with the most unique pair she'd ever seen.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up."

"Where we at?" Ari sat up and looked around remembering the events from last night. She looked at the two little boys kneeling beside her and saw that they both seemed to have rested well. The bed had been tiny like Billy said but she refused to sleep on the couch and made it work so that she had been laying in between them.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Ari sighed and got up off of the bed the two following behind her. She walked out of the room and down the hall searching to see if they were the only ones awake.

"Momma, Where we at?"

"Where are we? Not, where we at?" Ari corrected

"Whose house is this? Where we going now?"

"Storm, shut up. Stop asking questions."

"You shut up don't tell me to shut up."

There was a lot of bumping and Ari assumed they were fighting as usual. She walked into the kitchen with her head in her hands rubbing at her temples with her eyes closed. She wasn't feeling very well probably due to the climate difference between the east and west coast and their tussling wasn't helping.

"Boys!" Ari looked up and sighed but froze. There were two enormous men standing in front of her drinking a glass of orange juice. They looked at her with confusion and Ari tried to subtly fix her clothes and hair, while taking cautious steps back toward her children. The boys bumping into the back of her legs.

"Dawn, you stupid! Why'd you stop?"

Ari whirled around the unknown house guest suddenly forgotten.

"Storm, don't call your brother stupid. You guys need to cut it out and just be quiet so I can think just for a minute please."

They both hung their heads. "Sorry Momma,"

"Momma?" This wasn't the boys who spoke. This voice was deeper more masculine and it made Ari's brain more alert and her hair stand on end. She turned back around slowly and looked at the two men once again but this time in the eye as best she could. The one on the right gave her a small smile and the one on the left completely froze under Ari's gaze. She dropped her eyes and began ringing her hands, these men intimidated her. She felt the boys grab a hold of her legs each one peeking around to see what was going on.

"Blue?" Ari's head snapped up and she stared again at the man who had seemed to defrost after her first gaze.

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head almost as if he was trying to expel some thoughts. "Your eyes...they're blue?"

Ari nodded. "I am aware." the other man stepped forward setting his glass down on the counter.

"But aren't you Quileute."

Ari nodded again. "I am."

"Cool. This may seem rude but, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We're here with Mr. Black's permission of course, but we were not aware that he had...other guest. Please excuse us." Ari began backing toward the door with the boys so they could leave.

"Wait." She stopped and the man who had first pointed out that her eyes were blue stepped closer extending his hand. "I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son but you can call me Jake."

Ari hesitated but eventually placed her hand in his noticing how warm and firm it was. It felt perfect to her and she wanted to hold it longer.

"Um...Ari, Ari Brinson."

Jacob smiled and Ari took a moment to assess both men after she released Jacob's hand and pulled her boys closer. She knew what these men where. They were wolves she could tell by their size and temperature, not only that but the tribal tattoo etched into the skin of their upper right arm was also a great indication. She lifted her hand unconsciously and traced the tattoo on Jacobs arm.

"You're one of them." she whispered more to herself but it seemed as if Jacob and the other man both heard her.

"Momma?" the moment was broken as Dawn pulled on her pant leg. Ari removed her hand from Jacobs's skin and looked down. Dawn had a concerned look on his face but Ari just ran her hand through his curly platinum blonde hair and patted his cheek. When she turned back around she noticed that Storm was missing. She heard grunts and pounding and looked down. What she saw caused her to genuinely laugh for the first time since she left Carter.

"Ugh...umps...umm, get away from my mom you-you-you big jerk." Storm who quite literally only came up to Jacobs knee was punching him in the calf and trying to push him back away from Ari. Jacob bent over and grabbed him by one ankle lifting him up in the air upside down where he continued to try to hit Jacob but this time in the face. Jacob looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yours?"

Ari nodded. "Yes, he happens to be mine and I apologize for his 'unparalleled rage' Storm takes greatly after his father in the "Protect Mommy" department."

Jacob smile faltered a little bit but he hid it very well. He turned Storm, back up right and handed him to his mother. The man behind Jacob cleared his throat and Jacob turned to make introduction.

"Oh Blue, this is Embry Call, Embry, Blue."

Ari chuckled at how Jacob introduced her and shook Embry's hand. "I was under the impression that my mother placed A-r-i on my birth certificate and not B-l-u-e but I could be wrong."

Jacob chuckled as well as Embry. "Yeah, well it seems fitting if you ask me."

Ari smiled at Jacob and looked back to Embry.

"So if you don't mind my asking, how old are they."

"We're five and back up from my mom."

Embry chuckled holding his hands up in mock surrender. "My bad little dude, I meant no harm."

"Storm, stop it." Ari chided as she sat him back on the ground. Dawn came forth and looked at the two men and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Dawn Brinson, it's very nice to meet you." Both Embry and Jacob laughed at how diplomatic Dawn was in contrast to Storm, and shook his hand.

"Dawn, you're not supposed to shake hands with them what if they want to hurt Mom. Dad would've beat them up." Embry chuckled but Jacobs smile faltered once again and Ari sighed.

"Cut it out Storm or you're going to sit in a time out. Your father would've done no such thing. Stop being rude, these men are older than you and deserve more respect. I know you mean well but if they wanted to hurt me don't you think they would've done so by now?"

Storm paused for a minute and the looked at the men in front of his brother. "Sorry Momma." Ari smiled and patted his head. When she turned back around Embry was crouched in front of Dawn looking at his eyes Ari knew what the next question was to be. Everyone asked.

"What's going on with your eyes little guy?" Dawn laughed, but Ari answered.

"It was like that when they were born. Carter, their father, has hazel eyes. While mine are blue. It's like they couldn't decide what color they wanted so they decide on both. Where Dawn has one hazel eye, his right, and one blue eye, his left Storm has two blue eyes but his right eye as well has two round spots of hazel coloring in it. It's usually a pretty easy way to tell them apart to"

Jacob Crouched down on the balls of his feet next to Embry and looked at Dawns eyes then he turned his attention her way and looked at Storm.

"Can I see your eyes?" Storm took a few steps forward until he was in front of Jacob. "Well...that's different." Ari nodded. Both men stood and the twins returned back to Ari.

"My boys are very unique..."

The conversation ended as Billy wheeled into the kitchen. Seeing his son he smiled. "Well what are you doing here?"

Jacob shrugged. "No food."

Billy looked at Embry. "And you?"

"I crashed at Jake's. Quil had Claire over last night and he wanted to spend time watching a Disney princess's marathon. I was not suffering through that."

Everyone in the kitchen laughed while the younger boys looked at each other with disgusted looks, and shuttered. "Cooties." They said at the same time and looked away. Ari laughed.

"Well isn't it nice to see you boys awake."

"Who are you?" Ari popped Storm In the back of the head.

"Respect your elders Storm. If it wasn't for Billy we'd be sleeping on concrete."

"Sorry Momma."

"Please excuse my son Billy, they both believe that because their IQ's are bigger than an average five year old they can say anything to anybody."

Billy chuckled but waved Ari off with a flick of his hand.

"What's your name son?" Storm blushed having the attention on him when he didn't authorize it.

"Storm...Sir," Ari couldn't blame Storm. Billy had a commanding air about him and Storm recognized it when he took the time to close his mouth and observe his surroundings. Billy laughed at Storm's shy antics. "And you young man?"

"My name is Dawn Brinson, Sir."

Billy nodded. "It's very nice to meet you both Dawn and Storm, I am Billy Black and I believe you've met my son Jacob and his best friend Embry."

Storm and Dawn nodded. "Don't nod boys he can't hear your head."

"Sorry Momma, Yes Sir Mr. Black."

"Good so now I believe it's time for breakfast. Now Ari if you don't mind I would like to feed you and your boys only problem is there is no food here either. Therefore, we must travel to the home of a friend of mine. Her name is Emily Uley and she would be more than happy to have you all stay for breakfast."

"That sounds good...um, can we uh...take a minute. I think we need to clean ourselves up before we go out."

"Absolutely, take your time. Embry's going to ride me over there now..." Billy looked to Embry for confirmations and he nodded. "So we'll leave Jacob here to navigate you when you're finished."

"Thank you." and with that Billy and Embry left. Jacob made his way to the living room and Ari shuffled the boys off to prepare themselves for the day.

Hello everyone! I'm Beau! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know it seems like the stories moving a little fast but it'll slow down soon I promise. I would love feedback and maybe a little criticism if necessary. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader. I've gotten most of the story written out and have just been going back and doing small touchups here and there before posting but I would love to hear you guys likes and dislikes as well as dos and don'ts to take into consideration. Just send me a PM or leave a review. Scratch that- Always leave a review please lol! I guess the disclaimer should've came at the beginning of the first chapter but I had tunnel vision when posting so I guess I'll place it here now.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the original characters from Twilight. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer (pretty sure you guys knew that ) the setting as well is hers. I'm just playing off of her great mind. Ari, Carter, Dawn, and Storm as well as Davis are all my own though and the plot line.

If a time frame is necessary please know that this is all taking place AFTER Breaking Dawn, Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee, and I am doing my best throughout this story to focus solely on the Wolf pack. Unfortunately that does not mean that there won't be an appearance by Bella and the Cullen's seeing as how they are a large part of Jacobs past but I'm holding off as long as the story line will allow me. I have this thing with trying not to make my story as stereotypical as most I've read or seen. That being said a lot had changed on Fan fiction and it's been a long time since I've posted but I find everything just as refreshing as the first time I found the site. I've also become a HUGE fiction press nerd so if anybody has any material they want me to check out feel free to PM or leave a review. Okay I think I've rambled enough, expect the next update tomorrow or the next day BYE!


	4. YeahFamily

*4*

"Yeah...Family"

"Shoot…" Ari bit her bottom lip in thought before turning to the boys who seemed to have started a pillow fight on the bed. "I'll be right back. Stay here and stay out of trouble." She made her way towards the bedroom door but Dawn and Storm weren't having it.

"But Momma, where are you going?"

"Yeah, Can we go? Please?"

"Pretty please." She turned around to see them both giving her puppy dog eyes with their hands folded. Ari rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Her boys were so lively and charismatic it was adorable. Turning back around she walked down the hall and heard as their tiny legs shuffled fast to keep up with her. When she made it to the living room entrance she saw Jacob laid back watching a Hulk cartoon on TV.

"Woah! Look Storm he's watching-"

"The Hulk!"

Jacob chuckled "You guys like the Hulk?"

Ari rolled her eyes again at the complete understatement in that question. "They practically worship the guy."

Jacob's eyes snapped to hers and she felt herself placed into a calming state. The tension in her shoulders released, the muscles in her legs relaxed and she wasn't set to grab her boys and run at any second, and her breathing got deeper. She felt at sense of…Safety? Why would this man that she has never met and doesn't truly _know _make her feel this way? Though these thoughts coasted through her mind she could only come up with one competent answer. She didn't want to look away.

Clearing her throat she tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing beforehand. "Um-… Could you umm-…Could you watch them for a Second. I just have to run out to my car. I'll be right back."

"Sure, Sure. Is there anything you need help with?"

"Uh-No I just need to grab my bag, but I'll be right back. It'll only take a second I promise."

"It's fine. Take your time." He gave her a breathtaking smile and she couldn't help but give him a small one of her own in return. He made her feel comfortable and nervous all at the same time. She wanted to know why. She wanted to know _more_ about this Jacob Black. She had decided that he intrigued her but she wouldn't act on it. She wasn't going to get completely wrapped up in anything or anyone in La Push. This was temporary, and as soon as Carter sent for her she was grabbing the boys and making that trip back to Maryland.

Still standing in the middle of the floor Dawn and Storm were oblivious to the conversation between Jacob and their mom completely engaged in the TV. Ari gave them a light push on their backs and they turned to look at her. She nodded towards the empty spot next to Jacob on the couch and they quickly ran over and plopped down leaning against one another their eyes trained back on the TV. Walking out of the living room Ari headed for the front door but not before hearing Jacob hero talking with her sons.

"Do you guys like any other heroes other than Hulk?"

"All of the X-Men are awesome" Dawn boasted.

"Yeah right, the only good X-Men are Wolverine and Beast!" Ari shook her head at Storm but stopped hearing Jacobs's response.

"You like wolves Storm?"

"Of course!"

"There's a wolf dog we want Mom and Dad to get us for Christmas or our Birthday! If we get back home soon enough I really think they're going to." Dawn sounded so hopeful and it made Ari's heart break.

"I think Dad stayed behind to get it for us anyway and we just had to come here with mom for a little before we go home to get him." Ari knew that Storm missed Carter the most. It _could be_ the main reason he'd been acting out more than usual lately. Storm and Dawn had never spent so much time away from their Father. Even when he travelled he always called, FaceTime, skype, oovoo…something! He never left them nervous and wondering. This was new ground for her. For all of them.

"Sounds possible, but What if I could convince your Mom to get you the Husky while you guys were here?"

"Really?" Shame on Jacob giving them false hope. She walked out the door making a mental note to speak to Jacob about it later on. They didn't need to miss breakfast and she still hadn't gotten the boys or herself dressed. The morning air outside was cool, misty, and fresh making it more than enough to be as calming as Jacob's stare, but she shoved the feeling aside. She was a mom on a mission.

Back in the house Ari washed and dressed the twins. They had picked out their own clothing. Dawn dressed in a white t-shirt, a small light blue button down layered over top and dark blue jeans. While Storm was the complete opposite in a black V-neck tee-shirt and black jeans. She told both of them that they had no choice but to wear their boots. It was slippery outside.

Then while they were running around, dirty blonde wet curls air drying as the went, playing god knows what with Jacob Ari had Showered, moisturized, and primped putting on the best clothes she had in her bag. She had been a teacher in Maryland so a professional look wasn't hard to come by. Back when the Twins had turned one Ari had taken it upon herself to become part Mom, part Student, and part Wife. It had been hard at first but she finished school by the twins fourth birthday and had a job soon after. She had taught eighth grade math and found she held a true passion for helping others understand. If the council let her stay maybe she could teach here. Her heart broke a little thinking about how she was going to have to explain to Dawn and Storm that they might have a slightly extended stay here.

Looking herself over in the full body mirror on the back of the bathroom door Ari believed that her button down top like Dawn's looked smooth even though it hadn't been ironed. She chuckled to herself remembering the confused look on Jacob's face when she'd asked to barrow the iron.

She had tucked the shirt into her black slacks and the five and a half inch black peep toe pumps where more than feasible. She just hoped they didn't sink into the mud when she walked outside. She'd been undecided about her hair but in the end she decided to take a hint from her boys and her husband with their natural curls. She parted her hair down the middle and curled it up feeling satisfied with the end result.

Ari hoped it was enough. She hoped that maybe if she looked well put together nobody on the council would notice how much this situation was tearing her apart. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bathroom trying to clasp her necklace.

"Boys! Shoes please!"

"Yes Momma!"

They ran past her as she rounded the corner into the living room and just as she was about to tell them to stop running in the house before someone got hurt she "ran" into a wall but the wall wasn't a wall at all. More of a Jacob's chest. When he caught her from stumbling backward she smiled up at him.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention..." she heard the fast patter or little feet and turned around an exasperated look on her face stopping the twins in their tracks.

"You know better guys. Please stop running."

They grinned conspiratorially, The "Sorry Momma." Lie slipping easily through their teeth. What she couldn't understand though was why they both fell out laughing afterward. The confused look stayed plastered on her face until Storm point behind her grasping at his stomach. When she spun around she caught Jacob making faces behind her and then trying to quickly compose himself with a serious attitude.

He cleared his throat and tried to keep a straight face. "Boys, your mother is right. You shouldn't be running in the house. Someone could get hurt."

Ari sighed. Trying to remove her own smile but failing miserably. She also couldn't help but think that Jacob's antics were so very similar to Carter's. It left her reacting naturally and instinctively in the moment but leaving her confused and saddened later on when she was left to think everything over. She narrowed her eyes at Jacob in mock annoyance and turned back to the twins who finally seemed to compose themselves. "Go get your coats off of the bed, and bring mine to me as well please."

As if she had never reprimanded them seconds before they turned around and ran back to the room. "Boys! No running!" She heard a deep chuckled and turned scowling at Jacob.

"What is so funny?" He held his hands up in surrender and shook his head. Ari sighed still trying to clasp her necklace.

"Not that you don't look fantastic, but what's all the fanciness for? It's just breakfast Blue,"

Ari gave a frustrated groan before looking at Jacob. What was wrong with this necklace? "It's not just breakfast, and my name is Ari...More than likely your father is going to host the council meeting afterward so they can decide whether or not it's okay if I stay her."

"Your name is Blue, I like that better, and I didn't know there was a meeting today, and of course you're staying."

"Whatever, and Of course you didn't know you're not on the council… Are you?"

Jake shrugged. "Something like that."

Ari groaned again and decided just not to wear the necklace sticking it in her pocket. Jacob chuckled and as the boys came flying down the hallway handing Ari her jacket. She just sighed ushering everyone out the door.

Okay, this chapter was like more than 14 pages long as I was writing it lol so I decided to cut it in two. Meaning I might just be posting twice today! Yay! There was a little more Jacob, Ari, Twins action here and you haven't really met Carter but I'm hoping that you're almost able to visualize him as a character with the way Ari keeps comparing Him and Jacob. Here's fair warning. I will be dropping another bomb at the council meeting but after that I believe the story will officially slow down and I will be focusing more on Ari trying to Process and handle everything being thrown at her. Don't take my word for it though the story has a mind of its own believe it or not

I want to thank you guys so much for reviewing! Your kind words help so much because I do have a habit of thinking my writing is less than average but it's something that I love to do so I refuse to give it up. I think that's all for now so until next chapter!

Sincerely,

-Beau


	5. YeahFamily Part 2

*5*

"Yeah…Family"

Pt. 2

Jacob had been more than helpful back at the house helping Ari strap Dawn and Storm in. Not only that but he did his best to try and explain what she should expect walking into Emily's house. Basically what she understood to expect people like him and Embry to be there ten times over. He directed her slowly on the road. She guessed he could sense her anxiety and nervousness but she felt her unease melt away as she pulled into the gravel driveway of the most comforting two story cabin styled home she'd ever seen.

Billy wheeled himself out onto the front porch watching as Jacob hopped out of the truck driven by the strange woman who showed up on his door step early this morning with her children. Billy's keen eyes didn't miss the bounce in his sons step or brightness of his smile but he'd wait for Jacob. The two boys were the first to make it to the porch once Jacob and the Quileute woman let them out of the vehicle. A very expensive vehicle. Billy didn't know very much about cars like Jacob did but he was pretty sure that a Range Rover was not cheap. This woman was no stranger to money and yet she was so humble and level headed. She was so…_unlike anyone_ and yet fit right in with _everyone_. The boys continued pushing and shoving at each other trying to be first. It reminded Billy slightly of Quil, Embry, and Jake when they were smaller.

"Hey Mr. Black. Sorry we took so long our Mom was getting all pretty and stuff." Storm boasted while Dawn nodded along before speaking. "Yeah, she _usually_ takes forever."

"Hey, guys! I do not." The twins giggled and ran toward Billy to get away from their mothers glare as she stepped onto the porch. She was so pretty and eerily resembled someone he knew. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Her eyes were so vivid. A kind of blue that was unnatural on a native American and if filled with anger and, Malicious intent, could instill fear in the strongest of men but he knew Blue eyes like that before. A long long time ago, and the time, as much as Billy denied it, made his memory hazy.

Ari smiled at Billy kindly. "Sorry for the wait Mr. Black. I just wanted to make a good first impression I guess."

Billy nodded. It was good she was prepared because old Quil and Sue Clearwater were here and the meeting _would_ be held after breakfast. Everyone jumped as a loud crash could be heard coming from within the house. Along with some screaming, and loud laughter.

"Got damn it Paul!"

Billy and Jacob chuckled. "That would be Sam. Come on in Blue, I'll introduce you to everyone and then we can eat."

"Emily had to run to the bank to deposit one of the checks she got from selling jewelry to Mrs. Clint. She'll be back soon to finish breakfast though. I'm going to hang out with Quil and Sue in the dining room."

"Alright thanks Dad. Come on in."

Walking into the warm home. Ari's first thought was that this had to be the home of a married woman and even more specific than that a mothers home. There was no way that a bunch of men Jacob and Embry's size was taking care of this home this well by themselves. When they walked into the living room Ari was stunned by just how many guys really were Jacob and Embry's size. Dawn hid slightly behind Ari's leg as she stood a little behind Jacob but Storm stood right next to Jacob as straight as a ruler and amazed at all of the men in the room.

"Whoa!...your all like...giant." a lot of the men in the room chuckled and Ari took the chance to look around and noticed that the sound of the crash must have come from the broken coffee table in the middle of the room, but the culprit, who Ari believed was Paul, and the one who seemed to be damning him weren't in sight.

There were three other woman in the room and a little girl they seemed comfortable enough just lounging around with the guys. One was short and shy looking with dark hair to the back of her knees while the other was slightly taller than her and held a commanding air as well as striking resemblance to Jacob. His sister maybe? The last was almost as tall as the rest of the men in the room and super model looks but an emotionless expression upon that beautiful face. A female wolf? Ari was soon brought back to the situation at hand by one of the guys comments.

"You have crazy eyes little dude...Where'd those come from."

"Wow." It was two guys sitting on the floor in front of the couch speaking and it made Storm blush and look down. Jacob placed a hand on his head ruffling his fingers through his blonde curls chuckling, and Ari couldn't help but notice that it was an action Carter would've made.

"Guys, this is Storm Brinson and his twin brother Dawn and this is their Mom Blue..."

Ari cleared her throat and Jacob sighed. "...Ari"

Ari smiled and walked in from behind Jacob taking Dawn's hand and dragging him with her.

"Okay now I see where they get their eyes from."

The two guys on the the floor instantly stood up and went to shake Ari's hand.

"Hello Ms. Ari my names Collin and I'm twenty years old this is my friend Brady but he's not nearly as cool as me and I am just delighted to have you here. Now if I could just have your number I can give you the best tour of La Push you've ever had."

Ari giggled but Jacob didn't seem to find Collin all that funny.

"She's married dumb ass." Collin shrugged.

"You did not say happily." the status of Ari's marriage made her shift uncomfortably. She didn't even know it herself and yet she put on her best smile and returned Collin's whit.

"And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't need a tour of my home. Unless La Push has changed?" Ari looked at Jacob and he smiled shaking his head in the negative making Ari laugh again. Another guy came from behind Collin and Brady slapping Collin on the shoulder.

"I believe you just got shot down my man." He stuck his hand out for Ari to shake. "I'm Seth Clearwater and that's my sister Leah nice to meet you."

"You as well Seth," Ari shook his heated hand and she was quickly finding out that all of these guys were _like_ Jacob...wolves.

"Alright move you big oafs I need to see my brother." the men parted giving way to the woman Ari first noticed as Jacobs's sister.

"Hello Jacob, nice seeing your face again." she hugged him then turning to Ari she smiled.

"Hello I'm Rachel, Jacob's older sister."

Storm looked at Jacob laughing "You have a older sister? Ha! I'm older than Dawn."

Dawn jumped out from behind Ari facing off with his brother. "By like four minutes!"

Storm shrugged. "Still older."

Dawn huffed and shoved Storm who didn't take to kindly to that and shoved him back. Ari quickly stepped in and grabbed both of their wrist turning them to face her.

"Cut. It. out. We're in someone else's house meeting new people, behave yourselves."

"Sorry Momma."

"You don't need to apologize to me but you should be embarrassed for your selves."

She let them go and they turned around apologizing to everyone who mostly brushed it off chuckling or mumbling that "boys would be boys". Rachel crouched in front of the twins though causing them to lift their heads.

"You know. I have a twin."

Both boys smiled speaking at the same time. "Really!" they glared at each other but stopped when Rachel chuckled at their actions.

"Yeah, and we use to do the same exact thing that you guys do. Talk at the same time and fight a lot. But then we got older and kind of...separated. Can you imagine living without your twin?"

Unconsciously the boys moved closer together shaking their heads no and everyone seemed to notice mainly Ari. She knew those boys argued like cats and dogs but would never leave the other behind.

"Right, so remember that the next time you go to fight okay. Cause you never know."

The boys nodded and Rachel smiled standing from her crouch. Ari mouthed a thank you to her and Rachel just smiled nodding. She met Kim next and quickly noticed that Kim was a very shy girl with beautiful hair. Ari also learned that she was about three months pregnant with her first child and wished her the best of luck. Then there was little Claire. For a seven year old girl Claire was about as feisty as Storm, and clung to Quil like a moth to a lamp.

The rest of the guys were introduced to Ari as her and the boys became more comfortable in their surroundings, but Ari had yet to meet the elusive Sam and Emily. This was their home and she was intrigued to meet them. She and Jacob were both seated on the couch listening to the boys and Claire talk when Jacob spoke.

"What did you mean in the kitchen when you said I was 'one of them'?"

Ari knew what Jacob was talking about and forced a smile not really wanting to have this conversation at the moment. "You're on the council right?"

Jacob smirked and said once again. "Something like that." Making Ari chuckle.

"Then you'll know soon." A thin young woman with scars down the right side if her face and a young girl who looked to be her spitting image without the scars and about five walked in holding hands. She looked around spotting Jacob and the unfamiliar woman on the couch and then the broken coffee table still in the middle of the floor.

"What happened here? Where's Sam?"

"Paul broke the coffee table because Collin was talking about Rachel and Sam had to take him outside." Quil's eye were still trained on Claire but he spoke with indifferent ease.

Emily sighed placing her free hand on her hip. "That's the third one this month. Collin get up and take it out." Collin jumped up taking the wooden coffee table with him while under Emily's glare.

"And who is this Jacob?"

Jacob sat up and little straighter and Ari stood to shake hands with the woman as the little girl beside her ran off to Brady. "Emily this is Blue Brinson, I-I mean Ari, Ari Brinson. Ari this is Sam's wife and our care taker for all intents and purposes Emily."

Emily smiled and shook Ari's hand. "It's very nice meeting you. The little one who just took off is my daughter, Amber. Please excuse her manners. She tends to forget herself when she finds Brady."

Ari nodded. "It's alright. The two little ones with the blonde curls are mine. Storm and Dawn. They tend to forget themselves well...whenever." Both Emily and Ari laughed.

"Interesting names. How'd they come about? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, um, well…I chose Storm's name because that's exactly what he is and has been since the day he was born. He's rough, quick tempered, stubborn and hard headed, loud and boisterous. While Dawn's the complete opposite. He keeps the peace between his night and day. When he's dark, he's really bad and really dark but when he's bright and happy and smiling it's like nothing could go wrong during that day at all." Ari chuckled feeling a little silly. "My husband thought I was crazy but a mother knows and he began to understand more as they got older."

Emily's eyes sparkled with something Ari couldn't determine. "Blonde hair is very uncommon for Quileute boys. I'm guessing their father isn't native."

"Emily." Jacob spoke standing. He saw the pain fill Ari's eyes and made to step forward to end the conversation but Ari stopped him with a hand on his arm. They may have met just this morning but it felt as if they knew each other for ever. He was ready to protect her but Ari didn't need it she was doing just fine being a single mom at the moment. The way Emily spoke wasn't offensive but it gave Ari offense. That question, gave Ari offense every time it was asked but it was the price she paid to love her husband and she would gladly do it over again, but that did not mean she had to stand and take the verbal abuse narrow minded people gave without defending herself or her family.

"No. He's not. I married a _white_ man and If I was the person I was months ago I believe I would have apologized if this offended you but now, I'm not going to. I loved Carter. I still love him...if he's alive..."

Ari saw Emily's eyes widen at her last statement with shock and remorse. She made to speak but just like she had done with Jacob Ari cut her off.

"I love my boys as well no matter their Skin color. So please excuse us Emily as we'd like to leave your home peaceably..." She turned to Jacob. "Please tell Billy that I'll return for the meeting later on. Boys! Come on!"

"Blue really?!" Jacob shouted as Ari walked around Emily and toward the front door grabbing her and the boy's things off of the coat rack. Just as she was about to call for the boys again the front door came open and Emily and Jacob came running out of the living room the twins right behind them.

"Ari…I'm-"

"Blue…"

"Momma?"

"Emily? Jacob?"

"Sam?"

"Sam?"

"And my names Paul." Paul raised his hand calling all of the attention in the room to himself. "Now that we all know each other's names. What's going on?"

"Shush Paul. I will deal with you later for breaking my coffee table...Again. "

Paul took his mark from Emily and walked toward the living room leaving Sam alone to figure things out on his own, but Ari left him no time.

"Come on boys grab your coats we're leaving."

"Ari wait. Please, I-I didn't mean to offend you believe me please. If anything I was just curious. There aren't any interracial couples still living on the reservation. I wanted to know how you managed the blessing from the council."

Ari listened to Emily hesitating to make any move or sound. She looked at Jacob as he stood behind Emily. She trusted him for some reason, a reason she had no words to explain but she knew she trusted him. His eyes were begging her to stay to listen and she couldn't find a lie in Emily's eyes either.

"We don't live on the res." Ari's smile was small and guarded but Emily smiled back wholeheartedly anyway.

"Momma, what's going on? Why are we leaving?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Ari turned to be faced with a man only inches smaller than Jacobs's huge frame. He stuck his hand out for introduction.

"Sam Uley, and you are?" Ari paused. Sam _Uley_?

"Sam, this is Ari Brinson. She's here for breakfast by the way I need to get finished."

Sam nodded at Ari after Emily's introduction, eyeing her closely, before he moved to follow his wife into the kitchen he turned to Jacob. "Where's Billy?"

"Dining room with Old Quil and Sue." Sam nodded leaving.

"Momma?"

Sam _Uley_, that was funny. That man had the same last name as her maiden one. As her father. Something wasn't right here. This was _too_ much. First she found out there were vampires and werewolves then she finds out she _could be_ a werewolf then she finds out her children are werewolves. She has to drive across the country to keep them safe, loses her job, her husband. Has no idea if he's alive, ridiculed for coming back home after marrying said husband, Bum rushed by people with same said werewolf secret that have no idea she knows the secret and then comes to find out she may have a brother she never knew about.

Where the _fuck_ was her break in life?

Ari was still watching the area that Sam had vacated a while ago with tears in her eyes. This had only been day one.

"Guys, why don't you go finish playing. Breakfast will be ready soon." with one last long look at their Momma the boys left as Jacob said.

"Blue, what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ari looked to Jacob the tears now staining her cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright? What wrong?" Jacob was standing in front of her his big warm hands on her shoulders and staring her in her eyes.

The sobs were came. Shocking both her and Jacob but she could do nothing about them but cover her mouth as the continued to ripple on their own accord. Jacob pulled her closer making shushing noises in her ear and stroking her hair comfortingly but she paid that no mind. Her head was spinning and she was both Heart and Home sick.

This. Was. Too. Much.

How could she possibly carry all of this weight on her own? People were out to kill her children for god sakes. She didn't even know who or _what _she was supposed to be looking out for but it seemed as if the more she fought the more life just kept pulling the rug out from underneath of her when she felt secure.

Where was Carter? Where was the calm she had just felt hours before while looking at Jacob.

"It's okay Ari, I'll help you. I know it's all too much but I'm here to help you. Let me help you." She wasn't even aware that she had been mumbling loud enough for him to hear but his words did help to calm her sullen cries. Realizing what she'd just done she snatched herself way from Jacobs hold and turned away from him wiping at her face with her wrist and hands.

"Thank you…Jacob. But I, um-…I'm just really tired. You know, with all of the driving and taking care of the twins…I-uh-…I-…Thank you."

Jacob turned her back around and Ari ducked her head but he lifted it with a finger under her chin. He wanted her to look at him. He loved her eyes. They were so unique, she was unique. "Don't ever be ashamed. You carry a heavy burden Ari, and I can only imagine the magnitude of it with two hell raisers like the ones you've got in there, but we _all_ carry heavy burdens here. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Before she could speak Emily came from the kitchen rubbing her hands with a dishtowel. Ari quickly wiped at her eyes again and stepped back away from Jacob once more.

"Jake let everyone know brunch is ready please."

"Brunch?" He chuckled and Emily shrugged.

"It's a little late to be calling it breakfast. Go get everyone."

Jacob nodded and looked at Ari for a moment. She gave him a small smile and he left.

"Come on Ari, we'll get you something to eat."

"I'll be there in a minute I'm just going to get the twins."

Emily nodded and made her way back to the kitchen. Ari walked into the living room and found the twins, and Amber being chased by Brady laughing so hard they were turning red.

"Come on guys it's time to eat."

"Okay. Come on Amber."

"Coming! Let's go Brady."

Brady chuckled as Amber grabbed his hand doing her best to drag him behind her. The twins each grabbed one of their Momma's hands and made their way to the dining room. Jacob was there standing next to four chairs and his father and two other people that Ari didn't know. He looked as if nothing happened in the hallway in front of the door with his smile so easy going, and Ari could only hope that she looked as composed. He waved her over and Ari stood next to him.

"Blue, this is Old Quil and Sue Clearwater. They are also a part of the council." Ari nodded smiling and saying hello. Old Quil looked at her strangely and Sue smiled waving to her politely.

"Come on I saved us some seats." Ari helped the boys into their chairs and then sat down next to Jacob the table was huge and full of people and food. As everyone sat down to eat there was conversation and laughter everywhere. As Ari looked around. She was touched because all of these wolves seem to have established pack, a family. Ari's eyes met Sam's who was staring at her from across the table.

Yeah...family.


	6. Ready, SetStay

*6*

Ready...set...stay

Jacob placed his hand on her knee while laughing and talking to Embry. Even with his huge warm hand there her leg still wouldn't stop bouncing under the table. Brunch was finished and Emily was picking up dishes, running back and forth placing short stack by short stack of glass plates in the soapy dish water in the sink. Ari finally decided she need something to keep herself busy.

"Need any help Emily?"

Emily smiled picking Sam's plate up and setting it on top of the others in her right hand, she shook her head no and Ari nodded but got up anyway deciding to go check on the twins. After brunch had finished the twins, Amber, Claire, Quil, and Brady, had gone out front to play. Ari admired how great the guys were with all the children but Quil and Brady seem to be particularly fond of Claire and Amber and Ari was curious why.

"Where you going Blue?" All throughout breakfast Jacob had insisted on calling Ari that. She gave up on correcting him when he'd done it for the tenth time while passing her the eggs.

"Just checking on the boys." She called over her shoulder not giving him the chance to stop her. She needed so air. Yes, air. Air would help her heart stop racing and her palms to dry. Air was good. When she made it to the front door it was open but the screen was shut. Ari stepped outside and stood for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The air was doing well, she was feeling calmer already.

Ari opened her eyes and jumped when she saw Jacob leaning against the railing in front of her. "You have got to stop doing that."

Jacob chuckled and shrugged unapologetically. "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

Ari had a small flash of thinking that maybe it wasn't the air that was calming her down at all. She quickly shook it from her thoughts and moved to sit down on the porch steps, Jacob following. She didn't know what her infatuation with this man was but it needed to stop. Her body's reactions to everything this man did or said was always so natural, so instinctual she thought nothing of it before the action was done. Like crying to him.

Jacob was attractive, very attractive, with his perfectly smooth red skin, short dark hair, and beautiful physique, and if she was being completely honest with herself she'd admit that she was a tiny bit attracted to him but Jacob was no Carter. Sure things were hard and Carter wasn't around and she desperately needed comforting but she would not allow that to push her into committing adultery. It wouldn't be fair to Jacob, Carter or herself, not to mention her children.

Ari pushed the dark thoughts away and tried to continue to relax. She and Jacob sat silently and watched as Quil and Brady played hide and go seek with the children as if they weren't able to sniff them out. They watched as the boys smiled and laughed more than they ever had the past few weeks. They had really been missing there Dad and it was heartbreaking when Ari had to try to explain to them that he may not be coming back at all. Of course Storm was defiant and wouldn't accept it but when Ari continued to explain Storm slowly came around but he still believed that Carter was coming back.

Dawn had immediately broke down in tears and Ari had to console him while trying not to break down herself but just as Storm had he slowly came around, and surprisingly the more Ari continued to read Carter's letter over and over again she was coming around as well. The weeks of hiding before they got here gave them the opportunity to accept that if he was dead they couldn't be sad. Carter wouldn't have wanted that. She believed that if her husband really was dead at least he died protecting his family but it was still hard for her to accept. It was as if her family was stuck in an in-between and the only way to determine their outcome of happiness was to know if her husband was dead or alive. But being in La Push surround by this odd family of woman and men Ari could help but to feel like they were helping pull them out of that purgatory.

She and Jacob had sat there and watched the children silently for a while, she didn't know exactly how long but they had changed the game three times and had finally come to the conclusion of playing tag when Billy rolled out on the porch.

"It's time Ari,"

Ari turned looking at Billy and then nodded reluctantly and got up from the swing walking back to the dining room, Billy wheeling right in behind her. When she made it around the corner the setup of everything was different. The dining room table and four chairs were pushed against the far back wall and there was a single chair about ten feet in front of it. Jacob went over to stand by old Quil, Sue Clearwater, and to Ari's surprise Sam Uley, as well as Billy.

Ari figured that the single chair was for her and she sat down with her head held high and her back straight looking them all in the eye. Jacob gave her a small smile but Ari found it hard to give him one back.

"Ari Brinson, you've come before the council today to ask for living space upon Quileute land. A land you were born of and left under certain circumstances. What where those circumstances?" Ari stared Old Quil in the eye answering.

"I married."

"Was this a traditional ceremony?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My husband of choice was not of native decent...He was-..He _is_ White...and the ceremony was denied...by council."

"I see. Have you _left_ this man?"

Ari had to watch herself so that her voice didn't come out clipped or that her eyes narrowed in anger. She did her best to keep her expression stoic. "If you are speaking in the sense of denying our marriage or willingly divorcing him, then no, I have not _left _my husband."

Ari saw Jacob flinch out of the corner of her eye and thought maybe her words had come out with more venom than expected but that was impossible because she had kept her voice soft.

"So why have you returned if you know that the admittance of your husband and children on Quileute land will be denied."

"My children? Why are my children being denied?!" Ari was now becoming frantic. No, no they couldn't do this. They needed a home here. Ari looked to Billy but it was again Old Quil who spoke.

"Mrs. Brinson your children have dirty blood-"

"My children have _Quileute Blood_." At the forcefulness of her words the room was quite but Ari did not miss Sue's proud smile. Ari could be talked about like a dog as well as Carter. Neither of them minded much but you don't. You _do not_ talk with negativity about her children.

She looked at Billy with wide eyes. "You didn't tell them did you?" Ari didn't even give Billy the chance to answer because she already knew he didn't. She looked back at Old Quil ready to stun him silent. She stood and folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

"My "white" husband, was a scientist and a damn good one at that. So good that he figured out our little Quileute secret with a stick of a needle..." Old Quil's eyes widened.

"Yeah, so my _"dirty blooded"_ children are carrying an _active_ wolf gene, and so do I...but there's more..." Ari chuckled without humor. "My _white _Husband created a serum. A serum that won't allow my children to change form unless you've got hundreds of vampires at your every beck and call...but the reason I'm here is because my husband made a genuine mistake believing that he could conduct his research with his best friend. That same best friend betrayed him giving the little bit of information he did have-before my husband destroyed it all-to some random jackasses with a lot of money and power.

They. Are. Hunting. Us.

They want my head on a plate and my children hand delivered to their doorstep, I have no idea whether my husband is dead or alive, had to drive cross country just to get here to keep my children safe and _you_ say we can't stay here because my children have...Dirty Blood!?" everyone but Billy was stunned silent just as Ari had suspected.

"Ari who are your biological parents?"

Ari kept her eyes on Old Quil who was now over his initial shock and staring at her with a unreadable expression as she answered Billy.

"My mother is Brenda Deer-wood. She owned the natural herb house down by first beach. Never knew my father. He left after my mom told him she was pregnant."

Billy chuckled. "The Deer-wood's. That explains the blue eyes. I actually still visit that herb house every once and a while." Billy knew Brenda's eyes were nothing like her daughters but they were a comforting dark oceanic blue.

"She still has it?" Just with that one statement that Billy had recently seen her mother Ari had all of the feelings of missing her Mom hit her like ice water in her veins.

"Yes, she does but Ari, did you ever get a name from your mother? Your father's name?"

Ari nodded and looked at Billy but took a quick glance in Sam's direction. "Yes...Joshua, Joshua Uley." Everybody noticed Sam freeze. He didn't even seem to be breathing.

"What?" Ari had almost forgotten that Jacob was there but when she looked at his face he was shocked to say the least.

"Momma?" Ari turned in attention when she heard Storm call her name. His voice was shaky as if he had been crying and when she saw his face she was right. It was red and blotchy and he was sniffling. The sight made her angry and want to cry all at the same time. He was holding his palms out to her and they weren't bleeding profusely but enough to have it dripping from the sides. She was instantly in mother mode the meeting forgotten.

"Baby, what happened? Where's Dawn?" She was kneeling in front of him and he started crying again.

"I'm right here Momma. We were playing and Storm was running so fast. He tripped on a tree and scrapped his palms all up."

Ari took the wet cloth Quil offered her and mouthed a quick thank you. She led Storm over to the single chair she'd sat in. When he was seated she began gently wiping his hands down removing the blood and applying some slight pressure. When his hands were clean some of his cut began to bleed again.

"Um Quil, can you get a first aid kit for me or something please. I need to wrap his hands up."

Quil nodded and disappeared Claire following him Ari smiled noticing Dawn standings silently beside his brother and Amber gently wiping Storm's tears away. Quil came back with a first aid kit in hand and Ari quickly opened it and began rummaging for the alcohol pads, some gauze, and medical tape.

"Now this might sting sweetheart but I have to clean it out okay?"

Storm shook his head objecting to the sting but Ari just sighed and tried to wipe his hands as gently as possible while cleaning the cuts. When storm started to cry louder Ari began to blow on the spots she wiped and the cool air soothed the alcohols burning and Storm fell back to sniffles.

She placed the gauze on his softly bleeding hands and wrapped them in medical tape to hold it in place. She gave a soft kiss to each hand and then Storms cheeks kissing away his tears and he smiled softly. Ari stood ruffling his hair, and everyone moved to leave the room. Storm was almost out the door but he stopped and ran back hugging his Momma as she was picking up the mess that came from the first aid kit. She chuckled and hugged him back placing the first aid kit on the chair. She kissed the top of his head and he ran off soon after. She watched him for a while and then sighed turning back to the council. Jacob had been watching her the whole time, Sam was unreadable, Sue was smiling, and Old Quil and Billy were having a silent conversation. When they finished they both turned and looked at her.

"She's staying." The attention was then diverted from her to Jacob.

"Jake..."

"She's staying Dad,"

"Jacob that's not your say."

"I believe your mistaken old Quil, she just said that her sons carry the wolf gene. Making them my wolves. By law they have to stay on Quileute land to fulfill their duty, and as Alpha I have pups to train."

"The gene is not active!"

"And if we send them away and the boys phase?! What if the serum doesn't hold up?! Hell! What if the people looking for them _are_ vampires?! What then?"

"Jacob the council must vote-"

"Quil_, Anything_ Concerning Ari Brinson is my say, and my say alone. You all can cast your vote but she isn't going anywhere." With that everyone was silent and wide eyed. Jacob had imprinted, and he had imprinted on this enigmatic woman. This married, possibly widowed, mother of two.

Ari just stood silently watching everything transpire. She didn't know what was secretly being said in the room but it was very clear that everyone else in here understood that Jacob was deathly serious.

"As Beta I cast my vote...She's my sister. She stays." the attention was then drawn from Jacob to Sam who seemed to have thawed from his mute state.

"I casted my vote when she showed up on my doorstep three o'clock this morning...she stays" Ari gave Billy a smile.

"In Harry's place I cast my vote as well. If he was still here he would have her. Besides I don't believe we should be turning away Sam's sister and her sons." Ari's eyes snapped to Sam and he stared straight back.

"It's done. The council has voted four out of five. Mrs. Brinson I believe you just received a home as well as Quileute protection from here on out." Ari smiled at Jacob as he stood towering over her, but the moment was broken with old Quil calling her name.

"If your husband should return he is in no way permitted to stay on Quileute land. That is final." With that old Quil stood and walked out of Sam's home.

Ari sighed that was another problem for another day. She turned hugging Jacob tightly. "Thank you."

"Sure, sure Sweetheart." She smiled and released him moving over to Billy and leaning down to hug him as well.

"Thank you so much Billy,"

"You are very welcome dear," she let him go and moved to Sue Clearwater who was standing rifling through her purse for her ever elusive car keys. When Ari hugged her she let out a startled 'oh' but then chuckled heartily

"Thank you so much Mrs. Clearwater."

"You're welcome honey, and please call me Sue."

"Well then thank you Sue," Sue nodded once more finding her car keys and walking out the door. Turning slowly to the last man in the room Ari smiled cautiously. He stood his figure just as hulking as Jacobs and made his way over to her.

"Thank you, Sam, for your vote." he nodded his eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"About everything else…You've got a lot on your plate already. We'll talk later...whenever you're ready."

Ari exhaled heavily releasing a breath and the tension in her shoulders she never knew she was holding. Before she knew what she was doing she had reached up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as best she could. He stood stiff for all of a three seconds before he patted her back awkwardly. Ari chuckled releasing him.

"We'll work on it."

He nodded and walked off in search of Emily. Ari smiled to herself thinking of the great accomplishment she just made. She had gotten the protection her children needed, that _she_ needed.

"I do believe that a celebration is in order."

Ari jumped at the sound of Jacob's baritone voice before turning around and placing her hand over her heart. "Jesus Christ."

"Nope, just me but if you would like to give me a nickname I'm more of a man that fits in the 'your majesty' category."

Ari laughed. "In your dreams Jacob Black,"

"Right, so I know we just met, and most definitely not under the best of circumstances but I believe until we finish building the new installments on the land that you'll be living in. You...will be staying with me."

Ari's eyes widened a little but she nodded cooperatively. "And how long will this be?"

"Two weeks tops and if you're uncomfortable staying with me we can um-... find somewhere else-"

"No." Ari noticed how disparate she sounded and made to correct herself. "I mean-...even though we just met I'd feel way...um...more comfortable staying with you than someone...I don't know even less."

Jacob nodded and smiled. "Well, I say we grab the boys and head for ice cream and then the beach. It's a nice day and kind of warm out. We could get to know each other better."

Ari hesitated for only a second and then figured how much harm could it really do? She was home and they were safe. So she nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>And the slowdown begins. Thank you guys for taking the time to read and review so please continue. I'm going to do my best to keep the chapters coming as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!<p>

Sincerely,

-Beau


	7. Let's get Comfortable

*7*

Let's Get Comfortable

"Come on! Put your back into it! You got this!" Ari chuckled standing outside the car watching Jacob torture her children.

"Storm, you're not even trying!" Jacob shouted which only made Storm turn red shouting back trying harder.

"I am! It's just to-"

"Don't say it Storm! Don't give in! We can do this! We are men! Just…_pull_!"

Dawn's encouragement seemed to have done the trick but even still Ari shook her head and sighed. This was going to be a long day. Her boys were stubborn and hated being proven wrong. Leaving Sam's house Jacob had been true to his word. They had stopped at the res. Diner that she had passed that first night so they could get ice cream. Ari spending that time to try and explain to the boys that they were going to be staying in La push for a while.

"How long is _a while_ Momma?" Jacob had chuckled but Ari could only give Dawn the truth while wiping Chocolate Oreo Cookie Crumble ice cream from Storms nose, and chin.

"I'm not too sure Baby, but hopefully not very long." Dawn nodded and Jacob made to lighten the mood.

"I am so hurt you guys don't like hanging out with me." He placed his hand over his heart to make a show of his pain scrunching his face up as well and the boys laughed.

"We like hanging out with you Jake, you're the coolest!" Dawn gave Jacob a hug and Storm just shrugged his face still stuck in his ice cream as he spoke. "Yeah, I guess you're pretty Awesome, but only cause this ice cream if fantastic though."

Ari rolled her eyes shaking her head and smiled. When she turned Jacob was smiling at her. He shrugged and folded his hand on the table.

"They think I'm the coolest, you think I'm Jesus Christ, It's sunny out, this ice cream is "fantastic". I think this is turning out to be a very good day." Ari fell out laughing at Jacobs's stupid joke. It was an honest and happy laugh, and she had to admit that it felt freeing. She had been smiling so much lately.

When they left the diner for the beach the drive had been smooth and relaxing with the radio on and the widows down. Ari had felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders once the council had granted her children safety and it was visible. Jacob had noticed it instantly and had decided that he liked this relaxed, happy, and lively version of Ari. He wanted her to stay that way. He would do anything so she would stay that happy.

Once they reached the beach the boys instantly wanted to hop in the water but Ari hadn't bought them swim suits so they had to pass. Instead they settled for a sandcastle competition while Jacob and Ari set back watching and talking.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your change. Do you feel pain?"

"…The first time, yeah. Its…bone breaking, but afterward it's as easy as breathing."

"Can I see." Jacob pulled his eyes away from the boys to look at her and she held his gaze with was a pregnant pause as if they were reading each other before he spoke.

"No. Not now. You've had enough to deal with for today, for a year in my opinion. Maybe some other time." Ari nodded understanding. Despite her happy mood she was significantly exhausted mentally, and physically. She needed some rest.

"How long have you been changing?"

"Since I was 16. It was scary. I didn't know what was happening. Nobody believed the legends to be true but I wasn't first..."

"Who was?"

"Sam. His story is different than mine though. I think it's something you guys should talk about together, you know, strengthen your sibling bond and all." Jacob chuckled and Ari smiled back unable to be seriously offended by the side joke. It seemed to her that Jacob was _much_ like Carter. Always smiling and on joke time. Never taking life too seriously because then you'd miss out on all of the good things.

Carter had said that to her once and from then on she'd always done her best to follow his example because he was right. It was nice to be able to find some of that same familiarity in Jacob.

"Do you hate it?"

"No, and I don't regret anything either. My wolf and I are on one accord most of the time."

Ari eyes widened a little frightened. "So it's-...Your Wolf is-...It's a…separate being?"

Jacob laughed at her facial expression but then became serious as he thought about the best way to explain this to her. "Somewhat, yes. He's a part of me, he takes command from me but he has instinct of his own. I don't know how to explain it fully scaring or confusing you, but it's basically like "Spidy senses" when I'm human. He's my heightened eyesight and hearing as well as my sense of smell and in-depth perception and observation of my surroundings…when I'm human."

"And what about when you're _not_ human?"

"He's in control…but so am I. I'm wolf, but just human enough to know never to harm the people I love. When Taha aki asked the wolf if his sprit could share his body with him he didn't _change_ the wolf just simply barrowed his strength and animalistic mind set. Just the same Taha Aki increased the wolf's intellectuality and broadened his reception of emotion with his humanity. The wolf is still wolf but it's human as well. The Man is still a Man but he's a wolf too. It's a beautiful blend. We give and take from each other. Listen to one another and that's why it's so hard for us to stop phasing."

"Phasing?"

"That's what we, The Pack, call our change between forms."

"Wow…"

"Yup."

"So how did you land on the council?"

"I am Alpha."

"So basically everything you say, goes."

"Pretty much, but I don't abuse it. I try to be fair, and allow everyone to hold onto their free will as much as possible." Ari smiled remembering Jacob saying he was the one with final say while they had been in the meeting. She could see why. When you really looked being Alpha suited him. He was big. The biggest out of everybody. His voice held that deep commanding baritone but not just that he seemed to be level headed and fair just like he said. He wasn't always brooding but he wasn't always uncharacteristically happy either. It was just like him and his wolf. He was a beautiful blend and balance.

The wind blew and Ari shivered a little but Jacob didn't even twitch in his short sleeved white t-shirt and cut off shorts. It was no doubt that the boys would be cold. Jacob had been keeping his eyes on them the whole time so she knew she was right when he stood up saying he thought it was time for them to go.

"Dawn! Storm! Come on!" He turned and looked at her while she dusted the excess sand off her butt. "We need to head back to my Dad's so we can get your things." Ari nodded still trying to get the sand off but it was soon pointless as her two sand covered bambinos began hugging her legs.

"Aww do we have too?"

"Yeah, can we stay? Please can we?" Both Ari and Jacob tried to comb the sand out of their curls but it was no use.

"No we can't stay but we'll come back on another sunny day. I promise." They both pouted but said okay and began the walk back to the car. Once they picked up the bags from Billy's, Jacob letting them in because Billy was still at Sam's the boys were still pouting during the ride over to Jacob's place and he decided to poke fun at them.

"You guys are pouting like Claire and Amber. I think you're turning into girls." The boy's heads quickly snapped up and they looked worriedly at Jacob.

"You take that back." Storm shouted and Dawn quickly co-signed.

"We are not girls. Girls cry about everything."

"Hey!" Ari shouted from the front seat and the boys just shrugged looking at her innocently as if they'd said nothing wrong.

"Then you have to prove you're still men." Jacob teased.

"How?"

"We'll do anything."

"You have to…take you own bag in the house." Ari bit back the smile that was trying to take over her face. There was no way in hell that those two little 60 pound boys were going to carry that 150 maybe 160 pound bag into Jacob's house.

That's where they were now. Parked out front of Jacobs beautiful two story cabin built very much like Sam and Emily's but with small differences that made it all its own. Like the red instead of brown shutters that hung outside of the two top story windows as well as the bottom right one. Or the three window dome like fixture that was fitted in the bottom left hand corner of the house that looked like it held a Kitchen booth on the inside.

All in all Jacobs home was beautiful from the outside and seemed nothing like the home of a bachelor. Ari had completely neglected to ask whether Jacob was married or had a girlfriend and the thought actually made her heart sink in an unusual way. Quickly looked towards the back of the truck where he stood laughing at the boys with the trunk popped open and right at his left hand. She exhaled softly when she saw that there was no a ring. That didn't mean he didn't have a girlfriend and she quickly made a mental note to ask him that later.

Ari leaned back against the driver's side door watching as Jacob tried to encourage them and they tried to encourage themselves to drag their bag across the front lawn, up the porch steps, and into the house. She had finally had enough when Dawn had tripped over his shoe lace for the second time and turned toward the back.

"Jacob, give them a break. They really are trying. They really think they're going to turn into girls if they don't do this." Jacob gave a hearty laugh nodding.

"Okay guys. You gave it your best shot. You're still men."

Both boys dropped flat on the ground next to each other their chest heaving in need of air. Ari and Jacob chuckled as Storm gathered enough energy to lift his head.

"Momma…My….Muscles…Will…Be…_Huge_ in the…morning." Dawn nodded. "Yeah…Broccoli…never did…anything…like this…to help me be…big and strong Momma."

"Can't we just do this again instead of eating that nasty stuff?" Ari laughed and went over picking Storm up off the ground.

"Definitely not my little man, because that stuff help you get big and strong slowly but surely." She ruffled his hair and turned picking Dawn up too. "Come on, you guys are in serious need of a bath."

"You hear that Jacob I've got man stink." Jacob laughed picking the forgotten bag up from behind Ari tossing it on his right shoulder with the rest and picking Dawn up in his left arm.

"Yeah, I heard little man. Let's get you guys in the house so you can get comfortable." And with that Ari picked up Storm following Jacob.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! today was my day off from work so I decided to use the little extra time I had to post. I cant promise updates this fast all the time but I'll just enjoy it while it last lol! I think I'm having way more fun than I should be writing the twins, and I love that fact that you guys are just as interested in them. Dawn and Storm were really my muse when I started this story so I guess it isn't a surprise when I say that the small part of a Squeal to this story I've got written out will be completely about Storm, and the plot line I've got drawn up in the works is about Dawn.<p>

As you can see I've got a little bit of a different view on the wolves than the rest of the world :) I hope it isn't to left field for you guys. I spent some time doing research before writing. I didn't want anything faux or to muff up the original Legend story line Stephanie originally created so I tried my best to stick to it with a little bit of a twist of my own, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and please continue to Read and Review! :)

Sincerely,

-Beau


End file.
